Before Dawn Breaks
by speedofsound60
Summary: It's the night before the gang is set to arrive in Altissia, and Prompto is stuck in his own head, paralyzed by self-doubt and worry over what will happen next. Will he finally confess his feelings for Noctis, or will he decide to bury them once and for all? M/M, Yaoi, Prompto x Noctis. Rated M for mature adult content.
1. Chapter 1: The Madness

**Title: Before Dawn Breaks**

 **Summary:**

It's the night before the gang is set to arrive in Altissia, and Prompto is stuck in his own head, paralyzed by self-doubt and worry over what will happen next. Will he finally confess his feelings for Noctis, or will he decide to bury them once and for all? Time is running out. M/M, Yaoi, Prompto x Noctis. Rated M for mature adult content.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own FFXV or its characters, although I do enjoy reading/writing about them in precarious situations. =(^.^)=

This is a story of the two best friends on their last night together before their fate unravels. It requires the reader to imagine there is more beneath the surface of Prompto's happy demeanor and cheerful smile. (I know that will be a bit of a stretch for some people, but just roll with it!) I just really wanted to peel back the layers of Prompto for a deeper look, because there has to be a colossal storm of emo under there. This story is told from Prompto's point of view, as he battles with his demons, along with the feelings he's been concealing for his best friend. I don't have a beta, so forgive any grammatical indiscretions. Please enjoy!

 **Warnings:** M/M, Yaoi, Angst/Depression, Brief Mentions of Self-harm, Sex, Minor Language, and Plot Spoilers. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Madness**

Nothing can change Noctis' mind, that is one thing I know for sure about my best friend. Noctis has always been too stubborn for his own good. Despite everything that's happened, I know he feels it's too late to call off the marriage with Luna.

"Damn it, Noctis. Why are you doing this?" I mumble to myself as I sit alone in our Old Lestallum motel room. I swear, he can be such an idiot sometimes! My knuckles turn white as my fist knots tighter around the strap of my camera.

Ignis and Gladio are bunking two doors down, and Noctis went over there some time ago to confirm our departure time and plans for the morning. I let him go alone, telling him I wanted to stay here and review my photos from today. But really, I just wanted some time by myself.

Sometimes it's just hard to always be the funny, happy-go-lucky Prompto everyone expects. It takes energy to cheer people up, particularly since the doom-and-gloom factor has increased ten-fold since we left Insomnia. I think I've pretty much mastered the art of making the guys laugh by now, even if it is at my own expense. And along with that, I think I've gotten pretty darn good at hiding my own misery behind a smile. If they only knew...

Tomorrow we'll arrive in Altissia, and this boy band road trip will come to the end that I've been dreading in the pit of my stomach for weeks now. We will all get to say goodbye to crashing in seedy motels and crowded tents. Ignis will take a break from cooking to explore the countless cafes that dot every street corner of the great city and maybe even come up with some new recipes. Gladio will waste no time finding a bar and going home with the hottest girl there, that's if he decides on taking home only one. Noctis will be reunited with Luna. And I… Well… I am not sure where I will be this time tomorrow.

Does it really matter? All I know is that tomorrow I'll be alone. Again. Just like I was before Noctis and I became friends and started hanging out. From the day I first met him, my world has revolved around him, and I honestly don't know how I can go back to the way it was before, after all the time we've spent together.

I wonder if Noctis is really happy about this partnership with Luna, the way a person should be when they're about to devote the rest of their entire life to someone. I've felt that it's not my place to ask, but he did mention before that this is 'just an arrangement' to him. What did that mean? Is he proceeding out of guilt and trying to live out the last of his father's wishes?

Beyond the scattered exchange of scribbled notes carried between the two by Umbra, Noctis and Luna will probably barely recognize each another. Does Luna know Noctis' favorite video games? His favorite foods? How he fidgets and scratches the back of his neck when he's nervous? There's no way she knows any of those things. Maybe their friendship will grow into something more, if given the chance. The thought leaves me feeling sick, and reminds me of the hollowness in my own chest.

I let go of the camera strap that has left red marks across my fingers. This feeling of hopelessness washing over me is one I've gotten way too familiar with.

The final rays of sun fade through tattered curtains and I let the room fall dark around me. It seems appropriate given how I'm feeling. I open the folder on my camera's memory card labelled 'Noct'. This is my secret repository of memories consisting of practically every photo taken of just the two of us. Looking at these photos always manages to cheer me up, even if that's pretty impossible right now.

I start scrolling through the photos of the two of us together. Most are foolish selfies in front of various landmarks throughout Lucis, or extravagant poses alongside numerous creature carcasses as we were celebrating victory. I notice that over time the eyes of the carefree, high school punk that I first became friends with have evolved into those holding the pain I see every time I look at him now. Life had been so simple when we were back in Insomnia. Our biggest worry had been what video game we would play that night, or who we were going to copy our chemistry homework from after skipping out on class. Had anyone told me back then that I would be here right now, getting ready to deliver a homeless, fatherless Noctis to his new bride, I never would have believed it. When did things get so messed up?

The whole world seems to be falling apart, and here we are, right in the middle of it all. It makes my head hurt. I flip past our most recent photos, and start right back at the beginning again, as these ones are from happier times and are not so hard to look at.

Finally, I arrive at one of my very favorite pictures. We were at the arcade after school when we saw a couple of cute girls taking duck-lip selfies, and decided it would be funny to take our own. All I ended up getting were a handful of blurry photos, since it was hard for us to stop laughing long enough to pucker our lips and take the shot. But at the end, Noctis grabbed my camera and took a final photo as he exaggeratedly planted a kiss on my cheek. "That's the money shot," he said with a sly grin as he tossed my camera back. My cheeks would have certainly given me away that day had Noctis not immediately turned his attention to the new Justice Monsters 5 pinball machine beside us.

My fingers ghost across my cheek, recalling how his lips had once been there. To this day, I remember the feel those lips on my skin. Warm, and slightly chapped. The idea of it still excites me, way more than I'd like to admit.

Since high school, I have always tried to be there for Noctis, like he was for me. We'd sworn to always be best buds, forever. But starting tomorrow, he won't need me anymore. He'll take up charge as the new king and marry his new bride. I'll be nothing more than a memory. Somebody that he used to know.

Sadly, I knew this day would eventually come. Yet I came along willingly for the ride, and somewhere along the way I managed to be a fool and fall in love with my best friend.

"Jeez, you're such an idiot, Prompto! How can you possibly know what love is? You can't. You don't even have a soul!" I reprimand myself. But as I say the words, I know I'm lying. At least about the love part…Every time I see my best friend, it's impossible to ignore the way my heart beats faster. I go to sleep every night with images of him at the forefront of my mind. I've faced monsters I had no idea even existed before, just to join him on this trip and stay by his side for a little longer. I eek out my meager existence awaiting every possible moment that I get to spend beside him, to help him with whatever he's going through. And I'd do just about anything to make him smile. Man, I love that smile. I haven't gotten to see it nearly enough lately.

Well, one thing's for sure – Noctis and I will never be together, at least not in ' _that_ ' way. I should consider myself lucky just to have gotten close enough to be his friend. If Noctis knew my true feelings for him, I'm sure he would despise me. He would be appalled if he only knew the depraved things I've thought about him, or how many times I've imagined touching him in ways no friend should ever be touched.

Worse yet, if he only knew the other secret I have kept all these years, he wouldn't be long casting me aside for the soulless, Niflheim trash that I am. I've imagined many times what would happen if the guys discovered the truth about my beginnings. I can practically already see the wounded looks of hurt and betrayal spreading across their faces. They would stare at me like they would a piece of rotting fruit from a fallen tree. A traitor. A snake in the grass.

The barcode beneath my wristband burns more each day as we get closer to the Empire. Over the years, I've thought about trying to cut it out, or maybe _'accidentally'_ burning it off. But it feels like it goes pretty deep, and doing any of those things would only generate more attention to the fact that it had been there in the first place. I try my best to keep it covered, but it's a constant reminder of how unworthy I am to keep Noctis' royal company. I'm afraid it's just a matter of time until Noctis finds out, especially if Ardyn keeps showing up. I know exactly from the way he looks at me that he knows the secret I've been trying to hide all these years. That guy seriously makes my skin crawl.

Damn it, how did things turn out this way? I wish I had more time, not that I would know what to do with it anyway. How would more time change anything? Would I finally be able to work up the nerve to tell Noctis how much he means to me? ' _Hey Noct, how's it going buddy? Oh by the way, I have been in love with you since like, forever_.' Yeah, I'm sure that would go over real well.

No matter how I look at it, it's all just a little too late.

I slouch down further in my chair like the spineless coward I am. Noctis deserves someone so much better than me. Someone that doesn't save up pictures on a secret memory card like some kind of stalker. Someone that isn't a traitor to his kingdom.

I realize that I have no choice but to help Noctis forge his own path toward happiness with Luna. I'll swallow the black heart that's dying slowly within my chest and watch this wedding unfold with the biggest smile I can muster for my best friend. I'll continue to make sure everyone stays in good spirits and deliver the greatest best man's speech in Lucian history, which I haven't even started to think about writing yet. Yes. I'll buck up and bury these feelings deep inside me until they vanish into the same abyss that's consumed my Niflheim soul.

"Prompto, you are truly pathetic," I whisper aloud as I wipe the tears that are stinging the corners of my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I hover my finger over the delete button on my camera, almost ready to erase the entire folder of cherished images of me and Noctis… My best friend… My one and only love.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Noctis' key slipping into the lock. He appears through the doorway awkwardly balancing a case of beer and a giant brown bag from the Crow's Nest that smells of greasy food even from where I'm sitting half way across the room. My stomach growls at the smell. Guess I didn't realize how hungry I am.

I lay down my camera on the table, powering it off so he can't see the screen. I reach out for the table lamp and flip the switch, casting light through the dusty room. At first glance, Noctis looks to be in good spirits. But, as he approaches, the faint light deceives him and I can see the uneasiness he's trying so hard to hide behind those blue orbs.

"What's up with you?" he asks shooting me a concerned look.

"Oh, you know. Just tryin' to save the world, one light bulb at a time." Smooth Prompto. Real smooth.

"Ok, dude. But you know, there are probably a lot more effective ways we can go about saving the world."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well what do you say, Prompto? Shall we get this party started?" he asks sarcastically, setting down the food and beer on the table and pulling up a chair.

"You know what? I think you totally read my mind!" I answer in the most cheerful voice I can muster given the circumstances. For just a fleeting moment our eyes meet, silently acknowledging what neither of us is willing to say - that this may very well be the last night we get to spend together like this. In fact, it may be the last one we spend together period.


	2. Chapter 2: Careless Whisper

**Title: Before Dawn Breaks**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Careless Whisper**

"Ok then, better drink up," Noctis proclaims, pulling a couple of bottles from the case of beer.

"What about the guys? Are they coming over?" I inquire.

"Nah, they got their own food and retired for the night. Gladio is fussing about making sure we all get up at the crack of dawn, and Ignis has a headache from all the driving today. Says he wants to go to bed early. Guess that's what happens when ya get old," he snickered. "It's gonna be just us tonight. I hope you are hungry cause I think I bought enough food to feed a small army." Noctis rips open the brown bag of food. He pulls out two oversized cardboard boxes, and what could only be described as a vat of gravy.

Sadly, some greasy binge-eating is just what I need right now. I smile as I open the box he hands me to find deep fried chicken and way too many of Kenny's fries for one person. Noctis smirked, obviously noticing the contented look on my face as I eagerly scoop a giant chicken leg from the box and dive my teeth into the crispy meat.

"Mmm, soooo good!" I declare as I stuff the delicious goodness into my mouth as fast as humanly possible, half in an attempt to fill the void inside me. "You're gonna make me fat again, I swear!" I blame him jokingly, through a mouth full of chicken.

Noctis starts to laugh and the sound is like music to my ears, and my heart. I can't help but join him. His laughter is like a drug to me and I just can't get enough. I find my mood starting to turn around. It's a welcomed relief from the thoughts swimming around in my head just moments before. It's easy to just enjoy his company. And damn, the Crow's Nest never disappoints with their chicken!

We make our way through the boxes of food and the first few beers, laughing and reminiscing over today's events - Gladio ripping through a giant pack of wyverns like a boss, my awesome snapshots of the gang in front of the Disc of Cauthess, and Noctis catching his biggest fish ever from the Neeglyss Pond. He is becoming quite the skilled fisherman.

From the way we're acting, it's just like any other night. The conversation flows almost too easily. Time passes and the small table grows cluttered with empty bottles. Upon cracking open the final two beers, Noctis brings up our last match in chocobo racing. "You know, if you keep winning like that, I think Gladio just might throw a Dawnhammer down on your ass." Noctis jokes, but the shield definitely gets pretty beaten up about losing. Especially if it's to this guy, three races in a row.

"What can I say, your Highness? No one can race a chocobo like yours truly!" I declare with a goofy grin, pointing to myself smugly. I start to giggle. I think by now I've had too much to drink. But I'm not the only one. Noctis pushes back his chair and stands from the table, holding his beer high. "And here's to your victory!" he declares.

"I'll drink to that!" I proclaim and reach up to clink our bottles together, almost missing Noctis'. Yep, definitely too much to drink. Still, I take another generous swig of beer.

"But just so ya know, this Prince is gonna mop the floors with all you guys next time. Just you wait and see!" Noctis continues as he waves his bottle around recklessly.

"Jeez dude, how about letting a guy celebrate his successes a little!" I roll my eyes. He takes his seat again, gulps down the entire contents of his bottle without coming up for air, and drops the empty bottle onto the table.

We both start giggling and I throw a leftover fry at Noctis. It bounces off his forehead and for a brief moment, he stops laughing and looks at me, dumbfounded. Suddenly, in retaliation, he grabs a fistful of fries from his box and hurls them at me.

"Hey, hey!" I cry, blocking my face from the greasy assault. "Don't mess with the hair, bro!" Our laughter turns hysterical as the food fight continues until all leftover fries and even the discarded chicken bones are scattered about the table and on the floor around us.

"Who's gonna clean up this mess?" I ask. My cheeks are starting to hurt from laughing.

"Not my prob," Noctis replies, still laughing. He grabs a wad of napkins to clean his hands before balling them up and firing them onto the floor adding to the mess. "Housekeeping?" he suggests. But who are we kidding. We both know a place like this probably doesn't even have housekeeping.

After our laughter dies down, Noctis rests his head in his hand. "You know Prompto, I'm glad to have had a friend like you."

His words are bitter-sweet at best. "Common Noct, don't talk like that." God, it's as if he's already saying goodbye.

"I think it's time to call it a night, shall we?" I ask, pointing to the double beds. "You know Gladio is gonna kill us if we aren't able to haul our butts out of bed when he and Ignis are ready to leave in the morning."

"You're right, Prom," Noctis says with a smile. He gets up from his seat and trips over his feet, stumbling face first toward the floor.

"Noct!" I leap from my chair, sending it flying backwards as I catch him by the waistband of his pants.

"Woah, good save," he says, looking back over his shoulder. From the slight hitch in his voice, I see that he's a little shaken up. He's such a lightweight.

"Jeez, the future King of Lucis needs to get better at handling his liquor," I scold him playfully as I lead him by the arm and assist him as he half falls onto the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," Noctis replies in a snarky tone, rolling over so that he's lying on his back, arms spread and feet dangling over the side of the bed. He hiccups loudly, and then starts to giggle, obviously amused by his state of impairment. And of course, I'm standing here grinning ear to ear. It's been a long time since I've seen my friend so helplessly drunk. I find myself equally amused at the idea of Gladio having his work cut out for him in the morning to get Noctis out of bed. I can only hope Ignis will have some extra Ebony on hand. I guess I could text Ignis to give him a warning… but yeah, forget that. My eyes are too busy taking in the sights.

I realize I'm probably staring, so I divert my gaze and kneel down to help Noctis out of his boots before he passes out. I tug hard to remove the first boot and place it beside the bed. The second puts up a greater resistance, and my initial tug is unsuccessful. How can he wear such uncomfortable footwear?

"Sheesh, I dunno who's gonna take care of your sorry butt once we get to Altissia," I complain sarcastically, but then realize the salt I've just rubbed into my own wounds. Luna. Luna will be the one to take care of him, of course.

I strain hard to finally free him from the second boot, leaning down to place it beside the other. But then suddenly, Noctis grabs my shirt collar and pulls me up.

"Woah!" I struggle clumsily to keep my balance, hands landing on either side of his waist. I'm barely able to stop from toppling down on top of him. His giggling has stopped and he's looking much more intense than he was just moments ago.

"Umm, Noct?" I ask quietly, my face within inches of his. What is he doing? He's so close, I can feel his breath on my skin. So close. So very close. Dangerously close. I find myself suddenly sober, every sense amplified by adrenalin. My nostrils widen in an attempt to breathe in more of his smell. My heart is beating so fast I can feel it in my ears. I'm afraid Noctis must be able to hear it. Noctis' cheeks are flushed and he is staring at me with a look that I've never seen before in all the years I've known him.

"Prompto…" He doesn't finish his sentence, but instead leans forward and places a fragile kiss on my lips. In shock, my entire body freezes while my mind takes off in a thousand different directions all at once. His lips barely touch me, but I can feel they are soft, just like they were that day in the arcade. What is he thinking? Why is he doing this? And whatever the reason, why am I so lucky? It's probably just a simple kiss between friends, I try to rationalize. I'm sure that's all it is. No biggie, right? Noctis is under so much stress, he's just not thinking straight. Plus, he's drunk. Or perhaps this is just a joke. Yes, this has to be a joke - his revenge for me throwing that first fry. What the heck is going on here?

Joke or not, my cheeks are getting so hot I think they might catch fire, and I can't stop the blood from rushing to my groin. I stay motionless, breathless throughout the entirety of the kiss until Noctis gently breaks the connection between us. I'm ashamed of my body's reaction as my pants grow uncomfortably tight. How embarrassing. Please God don't let him look down!

"N-Noct?" I stammer, once my lungs are able to regain their function. It's just one word but it takes so much effort to say without revealing my true feelings.

"Prompto," he replies in nothing more than a whisper. "Touch me." His cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red as he boldly tugs at my shirt.

Oh Gods of Lucis, help me.

"Shhh, you've had too much to drink." I place my finger to his lips to keep him from saying something else he may later regret. How much control can I possibly muster with him saying stuff like this? But the veil has dropped and I now know the look in those blue eyes as he returns my gaze. It tells me this is not an accident. It's not a joke, or a mistake.

Oh man, this is bad… I'm fearful of myself. In all honesty, with him in this condition, practically offering himself up to me freely, I want nothing more than to jump him right here and now. To strip him naked with these depraved, Niflheim hands. To ravage his body.

He places his hands on my forearms and speaks quietly. "It's our last chance." He is right, even more than he knows. The thought makes me ache down to my core.

I swallow hard to try and keep it together. _"_ _Don't take advantage of your drunk friend."_ That's what I repeatedly tell myself as I feel his hands move up my arms. There is something wildly different about the way he is touching me. It's warm. Delicate. Intimate. As his fingers travel across my skin, they ignite every nerve and I can't help but close my eyes to heighten the sensation that's giving me goosebumps.

"Mmmm." If I hadn't heard it, I wouldn't have known that I could make such a sound. My eyes snap open in surprise. My secret has surely been disclosed.

Noctis' hand presses against the back of my neck and forces me to look directly into those beautiful eyes, forehead to forehead.

"Prom," he whispers once more. "Don't make a Prince beg." His voice sends ripples of excitement through me.

"Well, who am I to refuse His Majesty?" I can't help but grin slyly as the last fragments of my restraint and better judgement finally break away.


	3. Chapter 3: Chemicals Between Us

**Title: Before Dawn Breaks**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And now without further delay, I give you copious amounts of Promptis smut. ^^;

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chemicals Between Us**

I am quick to fall into the depths I've been trying so hard to resist. The depths where I can enjoy the sinful pleasures offered to me by my best friend without caring about what will happen tomorrow.

The thing I want most in the world is right here, right now, in front of me, and I'm ready to savour any little piece that I can get. I take the plunge and lean down to return Noctis' kiss, but this kiss is much more intense than its predecessor. It is a kiss that is filled to the brim with my years of secret longing and with the taste of my desire to burn myself into Noctis' memory forever. Through this kiss, I lay my heart bear before him, revealing just how much, and for how long, I've wanted to do this.

As our mouths clash, Noctis' lips quickly part to permit my tongue entrance. I relish the opportunity and slip into the hot cavity presented to me. His tongue is velvety smooth. I think I just might melt from the heat that's welling up inside me. Noctis slides his tongue lightly back and forth over mine, tickling my taste buds. I can't help but grin. Wow. I had no idea he could be such a tease.

With a desperate need for more, I grasp the sides of his face and forge my way further into his mouth, enjoying his flavor. Our mouths smash together in a wet, slippery battle for dominance. My fingers seem to move of their own accord, gently grabbing a handful of raven hair. Noctis pulls me down on top of him as he sinks into the bed from our combined weight. To my surprise, I feel his erection pressing against my leg. The idea of Noctis' body being aroused _by me_ makes me gasp. Thank god I'm not the only one in this state. I use my leg to grind against him ever so slightly. The motion brings about a moan, and I revel in the new sound as I feel it through our kiss.

His fingertips are making their way beneath the hem of my shirt and up my sides, lightly grazing over bare skin. His touch gives me shivers and my body is alive with the desire for more. I need more. I must have more. Sorry Noct, but I'm going to take more.

Tightening my grip in his silky locks, my lips trail over Noctis' chin and neck. He willingly leans his head back to expose more of his skin and I have to wonder if this is even happening. Perhaps I've passed out already and this is all just a too-good-to-be-true dream. Whether a dream or reality, I am most certainly not going to stop now. I delve into Noctis' neck and gently draw the flesh between my teeth as I kiss down to his collarbone.

I allow him to pull off my shirt, and I quickly repay the favor, casting the garments aside at the foot of the bed. Before long, we are laying next to one another in nothing but our underwear, and my wristband, of course. I can't help but feast my eyes over Noctis' perfect, smooth skin. With a slim build and lean muscles, his body almost seems to glow in the dim light. Does he even realize what a striking vision of perfection he is?

My fingers begin to tremble as I begin to fully comprehend where this is going. I am dying to touch him all over. To consume him and feast on his flesh. To claim his royal body as my own, even if it is only just for tonight. Noctis notices my stare and his blush turns to a bright red to match my own. "Don't stare so much, Prom," he says, interrupting my thought train. "Idiot," he adds quietly with a nervous smile.

"Come on now, how can I help myself with Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum laying underneath me?" I answer wryly. I'm afraid that words will bring us back to reality and end this crazy, beautiful dream. But instead, Noctis grabs my neck and pulls me down into another kiss.

A ferocious tongue invades my mouth, as we grind together in what can only be youthful desperation, helpless to the needs and wants of our bodies. Our bare chests press against each other, and I feel his heat radiating through my skin. God, it's hot in here.

I break our kiss and move my lips to his ear, leaving a trail of licks and nips along my way. As I breathe against the delicate lobe, Noctis lets out a muffled gasp. Seems I've discovered one of his sensitive spots. "You like that, huh?" I whisper into his ear.

"Mm hmm."

I don't think I've ever grinned wider than I am grinning right now. I wonder, how many more of his secrets can I uncover? I'm rewarded with another gasp as I intentionally run my tongue along the entire length of his ear from lobe to tip. The sound is directed right between my legs. My straining erection throbs with want against the fabric of my briefs that are now wet with my precum. His reactions and quickened breaths drive me onward. Man, I could so get used to this.

I kiss my way down his chest to find an exposed nipple. I suck it gently at first, then just a little harder, grazing my teeth over the dark brown nub. I feel his limbs tremble slightly as he breathes my name. _My_ name. It's an erotic sound that I try to burn into my memory.

I move to the other nipple, repeating my motions to make sure it gets the same attention that the other received. Noctis' gasping continues and fingernails dig into my back as I finally slip a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. I cautiously slide the garment from him and allow my eyes to drink in my reward. This is a body worthy of being a prince, of that I am certain. I would willingly worship it until the end of time.

Reaching out, I dare to grasp his pulsing hard length between my fingers and use my thumb to smear the glistening bead of precum across the head of his cock. He's brought the back of his hand to his mouth to try and stifle his response, and there honestly can't be anything sexier in this world. My hand begins to move slowly over his delicate flesh, giving him a few experimental pumps to see how he likes it best. Elicit sounds escape Noctis' lips with every stroke.

Oh fuck. I want to taste him.

I release my grip on him and boldly move down between his legs. As I lean over his swollen member and breathe in his slightly musky scent, I catch the pleading look in his eyes that nervously awaits more contact. Accepting his silent invitation, I lock onto his gaze and slip the head of his cock into my mouth. His precum feels deliciously slippery against my tongue.

I haven't done this before, but I know that Noctis hasn't either so I press onward with the intention of making sure he regrets nothing about doing this with me. To prove myself worthy, I take him all the way into my mouth until the head hits the back of my throat. Then for good measure, I force it back even a little further. The action is met with a throaty groan from my partner. I am anxious to draw out more of that voice so I start to move slowly up and down, sucking while grasping the base of his length with my hand.

"Ahhhh, Prom." Noctis' fingers thread through my hair. My movements seem to be working. We continue to stare at each other as I quicken my pace and continue laboring over his erection. His breathing grows raspy and his grip on me tightens.

"Prom! Stop. I'm gonna…"

He should know better than to beg me to stop. There's no way I would ever do such a thing. I practically am dying of thirst to taste him. "Go ahead," I manage to say on an upward stroke and eagerly continue my movements. I place an open palm under his ass to raise him up as I suck harder, taking extra effort to swirl my tongue over the head of his cock with every upward motion. His hot, writhing body under me is nothing short of amazing. Damn, I wish I could get this on camera, or better yet on video. I can't help but imagine what this scene would look like through the lens of a camera. The thought of our own home-made pornography makes me moan against Noctis' erection as it hits the back of my throat.

I suddenly feel Noctis' muscles tense all over. He finally comes undone, holding both hands over his mouth in a failed attempt to silence his cry as he rides out his orgasm. His deliciously warm seed gushes forth and fills my mouth. There is way more than I expected, and I try not to cough as I swallow every drop of the precious fluid.

My brain is overwhelmed by the sound of his climax and the taste of his cum. It's almost enough to make me lose it, right here, right now, untouched in my briefs. As I crawl up beside Noctis' panting body, I fight the tingling sensation that threatens to send me over the edge.

"You alright?" I ask quietly, placing a hand on his damp chest.

"Yeah," Noctis deadpans, still trying to regain his breath.

My head is still reeling over what just happened. I gently pull him against me and wipe a strand of damp, black hair from his face. The intimate motion is unfamiliar, and despite all that we just did, this simplest of touches is enough to make my heart skip a beat.

A few long minutes of silence pass as Noctis' heartbeat slows.

"Prom, I wanna make you feel good too."

"It's okay, Noct, you-… um, you don't have to… do anything, I mean." My brain can't seem to piece together a full sentence as I imagine him jerking me off. Although I'm secretly dying to feel his touch, I really don't want him to feel pressured. And besides, I think I can honestly die a happy man right now.

Noctis leans up on one elbow over me, surveying me with piercing blue eyes.

"Let me do this for you," he murmurs.

Woah, is he serious? No way! Nervous fingers tug at the elastic waistband of my underwear, clumsily pulling them down, allowing my straining erection to spring free. I can see him struggling as the fabric tangles around my ankles, so I decide to help him, kicking the offensive garment to the floor.

Noctis positions himself between my legs, looking at my arousal with what seems to be great intent. I'm a little bigger than he is in this department, and I'm secretly thankful for that as he examines me. My cock pulses forward, begging for contact and I suddenly wonder how long I've been holding my breath in anticipation. I quickly exhale, sucking in another quick breath, anxious to know what Noctis will do next. My eyes refuse to blink for fear of missing even a second of the sight unfolding before me.

The Prince of Lucis grabs my cock in his hand. Giving me a determined look, he utters something about not having done this before. "Tell me what feels good, alright?"

"S-sure," I stammer in awe as his mouth moves closer to my dripping erection. _Yes. Come on Noctis, do it!_ I silently urge him on, afraid that at any moment he might come to his senses and change his mind, robbing me of that mouth I so desperately want.

Finally, his lips part around the head of my cock and I feel myself slipping into the heat of his oral cavity. The hot wetness that engulfs me is utter bliss and I can't help the curse that escapes me.

"Fuuuuuuck."

Noctis takes more of my length and sweeps his tongue across the base of my shaft. He starts moving up and down and my whole cock is beginning to tingle. I can't control the heat growing inside my abdomen with every pleasure-filled second. Shit, how long can I hold out like this? And to make it even worse, he keeps moving faster. I try to resist, wanting this pleasure to last as long as possible, but damn, it feels too good. Not so fast, Noctis!

I can't get the words out in time. I urgently grab a handful of raven hair, pulling him off my cock as fast as I can. Too late.

The sensation doesn't leave me with the removal of his mouth and I can't stop the orgasm that crashes over me. "Ahhh! Noctis!" Instead of coming in his mouth, my cum shoots all over his face and Noctis' eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Oh God, no. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" What have I done? I release my grip on his hair and scramble to sit up. My checks, no, more like my entire face from the neck up is ablaze with embarrassment. What should I do? What does one say to their best friend at a time like this? My eyes are scrambling to find something nearby, anything that I could use to wipe his face. His shirt? My boxers? A glove? No, idiot! Those won't do! Isn't there something around here, some kind of cloth in this God-forsaken place?

"S'ok," he smirks. Noctis sits back on his heels as he wipes his face with his hand.

Shit, how could I have let myself go that fast? And all over his face at that. This is utterly humiliating! But as much as I'm embarrassed, a part of me is aroused by the sight of his royal face covered in my cum. He's gotten hard again, and with a handful of my cum, Noctis crawls up to straddle me and grabs both of our cocks, smoothing the white liquid over our tender flesh.

I flinch at first, as the contact is almost too much to bare. But how he slides his most intimate skin against my own is excruciatingly wonderful. My erection isn't long returning.

"Looks like we can continue," Noctis murmurs coyly with lips that are red from having given me head just minutes ago. _Damn._ Does he have any idea how hot he is? He grabs my hand and takes my fingers into his mouth, slicking them with saliva. The sensation sends a jolt of electricity through me as I recall the last part of my body that enjoyed that moist opening.

"Noct?" I watch in nervous delight as my best friend turned lover brings my saliva-soaked fingers up between his legs.

"You know what to do, right?" he stares down at me fearlessly. The look triggers momentary panic within me. Oh Noctis, I have no idea what to do, and you of all people know that! But I'm instantly thankful for all the lonely hours spent watching porn in my bedroom back home. I vow to myself that I will not mess this up.

Stroking my fingers over the sensitive skin behind his sac, I find his opening and bravely slip the tip of my forefinger inside. Noctis hisses and falls against my chest, wrapping his arms around my neck and digging his nails in. Pushing the digit in until it can go no further, his muscles contract tightly around me. He has to be a lot looser than this if we're going to continue.

After giving Noctis a moment to adjust to the intrusion, I slide my finger almost all the way out and back inside once more. Noctis gives a whimper and the foreign sound sends ripples of excitement over me. I quickly press another saliva soaked finger inside, stretching his entrance further. I curve my fingers in search of the special spot inside him that I've only ever imagined finding.

"Hnn!" he sharply gasps into my collarbone. Found it. I slide both fingers back and forth inside his heat, deliberately applying pressure to the place that gives me the reaction I want. After several long and excruciating minutes of preparation, Noctis' body begins to eagerly suck me in. With every stroke, his hold on me grows tighter until suddenly, he tenses all over and jerks his head back.

With a choked cry he climaxes, warm seed spreading across my abdomen. I feel his insides quivering around my fingers as I milk him dry. I can't hold back any more. I have to be inside of Noctis right now! Barely giving him a chance to regain his breath, I push him onto his back and use his fluid to slick my cock. It's time for me to redeem myself. I grab ahold of Noctis' trembling legs and position myself at his opening that twitches with invitation.

"Hurry. Do it," he dares me to proceed. He doesn't need to tell me twice. With a slow thrust I press myself inside his entrance. Noctis' eyes grow wide with shock from the sudden invasion.

"So tight," I exclaim through clenched teeth. Even though I'm rock hard, I don't think I will ever be able to force myself all the way in. I use some more of his cum to moisten my shaft and push forward once more.

"Nnnnn," Noctis is holding the undersides of his thighs so tightly his fingers are turning white.

"You gonna be alright, Noct?"

He answers with a nod, but tears are starting to form in the corners of his eyes and I can see otherwise. I lean down and bring my lips to his. I'm worried that maybe we should stop, but once I fully realize that part of me is feeling my best friend from the inside, it's all I can do to resist from driving my entire length into him with a single thrust.

"Just try to relax," I reassure him. If he can just get past the initial pain, it should start to feel better, right? I wipe a sweat-soaked strand of hair from his forehead and kiss the salty skin beneath.

"Just get on with it, would ya? Before I change my mind," he adds.

"Yes, sir."

His expression is that of complete trust, and I think my heart is about to explode as we share this experience together. I guess soulless Nifs can get into heaven after all, because that's where I am right now.

Leaning back onto my haunches, I run my fingers through my hair to ensure I have an unobstructed view as I push my way further inside Noctis' ass. Inch by inch, I sink deeper into him. His tight muscles stretch and contract until I'm finally buried to the hilt and balls deep inside the Prince of Lucis. The sensation is better than anything I could have ever imagined. _Noctis and I are connected. We are one._

I bite down on my lower lip and bear with the tightness, holding back my desire to pound into him. I don't want to hurt him. I only want him to feel good.

"Ha, Noct. You… feel incredible." Being inside this tight heat is electric, thrilling, and maddening, all at once. Every muscle in my body is aching from self-restraint and beads of sweat are rolling down my forehead as I await permission to continue.

"Nn, Prom," he says, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I proceed with painfully slow thrusts, watching intently as each time my cock disappears inside of him. Half in curiosity, I angle my movements to hit the place inside that sent him over the edge before. It's not long before each calculated plunge draws out more urgency in his voice.

"Ah… nnn… mm…" His sounds are like music, each intimate note pulling at my heartstrings until I'm about to lose control. I can't stop myself from picking up my pace.

"Ah- there. Don't stop!" If that's what he wants, then that's what he's going to get it. Throwing caution aside, I pump harder until he's gasping in frenzied ecstasy, clawing at bed sheets beneath him. I can feel his muscles contracting tight around my shaft and I feel his approaching orgasm from the inside. Strong legs wrap themselves around my waist as his back arches and he comes full throttle for the third time tonight.

Satisfied with my achievement, I pull Noctis up off the bed so that he's straddling my lap. His gaze is unfocused and his lips are parted, gasping with each thrust. His head drops onto my shoulder. My fingers grip tightly into the tender flesh of his ass cheeks, forcing myself up into him with lightning speed and every remaining ounce of my strength. My muscles are burning, my face is on fire, and every blood vessel in me feels as if it's about to burst. Noctis' body has gone completely limp. His flaccid cock bounces back and forth between us while I drill into his ass with reckless abandon. The sound of slapping flesh is drowned out only by the cracking of the rickety wooden bed beneath us. All that matters to me at this moment is that I finish claiming Noctis as my own. I want him to never forget how I can make him feel. Never forget me, Noctis.

No longer wanting to control my own desperation to come, I embrace the waves of ecstasy, allowing them to crash freely over me. "Noct!" White spots cloud my vision and I claim Noctis' mouth once more in messy desperation, tumbling off the cliff of orgasm and sending my burning desire to make him mine deep into the recesses of his body. My hot seed gushes forth to fill him up and then some. It squelches out of him as I give him two final thrusts just to hear the crude, erotic sound it makes. As I pull myself out, I can feel cum running down over me from his dripping hole. _Fuck, that was amazing._

We collapse beside one another and I cling to Noctis' sweat-soaked body until we've regained our breath. The sheets beneath us are a tangled, sticky mess. The smell of sex and sweat hangs thick in the air. And wow. I can't help but feel accomplished from the mess I just made out of my best friend.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I admit.

"What can I say? I'm worth the wait." He grins at me, and we look at each other with clumsy smiles until Noctis rests his head on my chest.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he whispers in a more serious tone. And just like that, the bitterness of reality crashes over me. This beautiful dream come true will not last. It is already cracking like the face of tragedy at the edges, crumbing as the seconds tick ever forward towards dawn. I've had a taste of what paradise could be like tonight. Now I will pay dearly for knowing, for the remainder of my life. I love Noctis so much I want to be with him for all eternity. But yet, I know in my heart that in the morning I will have to let him go.

After a few minutes have passed, I realize the state of Noctis' condition and I peel myself from his sleepy embrace in search of a towel to help him clean up. The floor is cold against my feet as I plod over to the bathroom. I better get used to the feeling, because that's all I will know from tomorrow on.

"You better get some rest," I suggest quietly as I return with a ragged motel towel and try my best to clean him up.

"Yeah," Noctis answers with heavy eyelids.

"Thanks Prom."

"What for?"

"For never giving up on this pathetic prince." His face looks tired, but he's smiling with his eyes.

"I could never give up on you, Noct. I love you." The thing I thought I would never be able to confess now freely rolls from my mouth, and I hear it myself for the first time.

I look back at my love to see that sleep already has its grips in him. Jeez, this guy is practically helpless. I drag Noctis up to as much of a sleeping position as possible and stuff one of the pillows that had fallen to the floor beneath his head. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I draw a blanket up over him and watch as sleep takes him. In peaceful slumber, my prince is even more beautiful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there we have it folks. The sweet but sad conclusion to these boys' last night together. /sniff /sniff I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
